Ichiban no Takaramono
by Mademoiselle.Akai
Summary: Perang telah usai. Ichigo dan yang lainnya kembali menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa, tapi baginya dan Rukia, ada sesuatu yang hilang...


**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO-sensei. Not mine. Okay? ^^**

For sode-chan birthday's gift, I present this story. Enjoy. ^^

**most precious treasure

* * *

**

**Rukia POV**

_kao o awashitara kenkashite bakari  
sore mo ii omoide data_

_Whenever our faces met, we would only fight  
Even those were good memories_

"hhuuff.."

Sudah seminggu berlalu saat terakhir kali aku bertemu Ichigo. Si kepala jeruk bodoh itu. Entah mengapa terkadang aku teringat padanya. Erm—mungkin lebih tepat jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku sering teringat padanya. Huh? Mengapa? Bagaimana bias tidak? Pasti si bodoh itu saat ini sedang belajar di kamarnya atau sedang berada bersama teman-temannya? atau mungkin sedang bertengkar dengan kon? Hmm, bisa saja. Ichigo termasuk anak yang mudah ditebak. Aku melanjutkan menyusuri taman divisi 13 dengan perlahan seraya memperhatikan keadaan seireitei yang tenang. Perang telah berakhir dan kondisi telah kembali seperti biasa. Ditandai dengan terdengar suara-suara bising dari divisi 12. Atau divisi 11? Entahlah. Aku tak tahu pasti. Divisi inipun tak luput dari keramaian seperti itu. Benar-benar suasana yang damai. Namun, terasa sesuatu yang kosong dalam kedamaian ini. Aku merindukan sesuatu, tapi tak bisa kutebak itu apa.

Apa aku merindukan strawberry bodoh itu?

Ah, mustahil. Meskipun aku bisa bertemu dengannya, yang ada hanyalah pertengkaran seperti biasa.

Pasti begitu.

"…"

Namun, aku merindukan suasana itu.

Atau..

Aku merindukannya?

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

_suso ga nureta nara  
kawaku no mateba ii  
mizuoto o tatete haneta_

_If my cuffs are wet  
Then I should wait for them to dry  
Making sounds in the water, I jumped in_

Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah peristiwa besar itu terjadi. Aku berhasil mengalahkan Aizen, si pengkhianat busuk itu. Aku kehilangan kekuatan shinigami-ku. Dan saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

Perasaan damai telah kembali menyelimuti kota karakura. Si pria gila berjenggot, maksudku ayahku, kembali pada dirinya yang biasa. Tetap berisik dan aneh. Dan tak pernah absen dalam menggangguku. Teman-teman juga terlihat baik-baik saja, meski tampaknya Tatsuki dan Keigo harus bersusah payah menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu pada Honsho. Dan tampaknya Ishida maupun Chad tak ambil bagian dalam hal menjelaskan itu. Aku tak terlalu peduli.

Inoue tampaknya juga sudah kembali ceria. Meskipun terkadang senyumnya seperti dipaksakan. Entahlah, lagi-lagi aku tak ambil pusing.

Hari-hari yang telah aku jalani selama sepekan ini, tanpa kekuatan shinigamiku, aku rasakan sedikit aneh. Seperti ada kekosongan yang menganga lebar dalam diriku. Sedikitnya aku masih bias merasakan keberadaan mahluk-mahluk tak beraga di sekitarku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan samar-samar keberadaan shinigami, meski tak setajam dulu.

Shinigami.

Argh, aku teringat kembali padanya.

"Ichigo..! aku bosan! Mana neesan?" aku menoleh dan melihat Kon sedang tidur-tiduran di dalam lemari tempat biasa Rukia tinggal. Aku menghela nafas.

"Rukia takkan kembali kemari." jawabku singkat dan kutolehkan lagi kepalaku untuk memandang ke luar jendela. Hujan.

"Haaahh..? Nee-san tidak kembali lagi..? NEEEEEE-SAAAAANNNN…!" jerit Kon yang memekakan telingaku. Kini ia menangis sesenggukan pada futon bekas milik Rukia.

"Berisik..! aku tak bisa belajar!" bentakku dan menutup pintu lemari dengan kasar. Alhasil Kon masih menangis di dalam lemari, namun tak sebising tadi.

"Neee-saaann…!" teriak Kon lirih. Jariku tak tergerak untuk kembali melanjutkan tugas yang tengah ku kerjakan. Pikiranku kembali melayang pada gadis pendek itu.

_Rukia…

* * *

_

**Rukia POV**

_kimi ga oshietekuretanda mou kowakunai  
donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara_

_You taught me this. I'm not afraid anymore  
No matter how difficult it is, I can grab hold of happiness, so…  
_

"Argh..! Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan?" celetukku sebal dan aku berlari menuju bangunan terdekat. Terlihat pendopo kecil dan aku langsung berlari untuk berteduh disana. Ku kibaskan rambutku yang sedikit basah dan kudekap tubuhku karena cuaca yang mendadak mendingin karena hujan yang disertai angin. Ku tatapi langit yang berubah menjadi kelabu. Hujan.

Dulu, aku takut akan hujan. Bukan, bukan karena aku takut akan suara petir ataupun sejenisnya. Aku tak suka hujan. Aku membencinya.

Hujan hanya mengingatkan aku pada hal yang tak menyenangkan. Saat kematian Kaien-dono. Saat Renji dan Nii-sama menjemput paksa diriku dan membuat_nya _terluka. Dan banyak saat-saat yang menyakitkan untuk di ingat, yang terjadi saat hujan turun.

Namun, ia yang membuatku tak takut akan hujan lagi. Ia yang membuat hujan yang membanjiri hatiku berhenti selamanya. Ia yang memberikan matahari pada hatiku yang berkabut. Dan ia yang memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan sesuatu yang lama aku cari.

Kebahagiaan..

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

_kimi ga oshiete kureta n da mou kowaku nai  
nigitte ite kureta kono te o hanasanakya dame da  
***_

_You taught me that, so I'm not scared anymore  
I have to let go of this hand that was holding on to mine_

Hujan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengalami kejadian buruk saat hujan. Saat kematian ibu. Saat rukia dijemput paksa oleh pemuda bertatto dan laki-laki dingin itu. Juga saat aku melepaskan rasa bersalahku yang aku lampiaskan pada hollow yang telah membunuh ibuku. Meski aku tak berhasil mengalahkannya, namun _ia _ada disisiku. Memberikanku kekuatan dan ketegaran. Memberikan dukungan dan sokongan yang selama ini aku butuhkan. Aku merasa—tertolong.

Namun, semua telah berakhir.

"…"

Benarkah begitu?

Aku tak bisa menemuinya lagi,kan?

Hei, aku tak menyesalinya! Tidak sedikitpun.

Hanya saja, aku teringat padanya. Tak apa,kan?

Ku sisir rambut jinggaku dengan jemariku disertai helaan nafas panjang. Aku beranjak dari kursi meja belajarku dan kuhempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang untuk melepas penat. Hujan memang membuat perasaan menjadi kelam. Namun, hujan sudah bukan musuh terbesarku sekarang. Hujan tak terlihat menakutkan lagi di mataku. _Ia _yang telah menghentikan derasnya hujan di hatiku.

Apakah aku salah telah melepaskannya pergi?

* * *

**Rukia POV**

_hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo  
kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo  
kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare demo nai  
demo mezameta asa kimi wa inainda ne  
***_

_Even alone, I'll go on, even if it's painful  
I'll definitely take along the dream I saw with you  
Being with you was so wonderful, you and not anyone else  
But when I woke up in the morning, you're not there  
_

Aku terduduk sambil sedikit termenung di pendopo itu. Suara hujan yang mengusik telingaku, membawa kedamaian tersendiri bagiku. Ku perhatikan sekitar dan tak terlihat satu orangpun disini. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa aku sendiri. Sendiri. Dan hanya sendiri.

Tak sepenuhnya sendiri. Masih ada Renji, Nii-sama dan yang lainnya. Namun, masih tetap terasa ada yang kurang. Sesosok kepala jeruk itu.

Ah! Ku gelengkan kepalaku keras ketika pikiranku sudah mulai menrambah pada pemuda bodoh itu. Aku tak boleh terus mengingatnya. Meskipun ia tak bisa lagi melihatku, namun bukan berarti itu menjadi sebuah akhir dari kisah ini. Kisah hidupku, juga hidupnya. Aku masih memiliki kehidupan yang harus ku tata dan kujalani. Hal yang paling kita semua inginkan adalah menjalankan kehidupan sebaik dan sebahagia mungkin. Tanpa ada halangan maupun rintangan yang menghadang. Dan aku tak sendirian. Semua ada disini.

Tapi..

Benarkah demikian?

Sebagai seorang shinigami, perasaan adalah hal yang tabu. Sesuatu yang tidak benar. Sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada, ataupun dirasakan.

Namun karenanya, aku memiliki dan merasakan arti perasaan. Hati. Jiwa. Rasanya hangat, dan misterius. Kau yang membawa warna baru dalam kehidupanku yang hitam putih. Kau mengajarkan arti kebersamaan dan rasa berbagi. Hal yang tak pernah terjamah dalam hidupku. Aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Aku peduli padamu, namun saat aku tersadar, aku akan kehilanganmu.

Sedih? Tidak juga.

Hanya merasa ada kekosongan dalam hati.

Ya,

Kekosongan.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

_hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo  
minna de mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo  
minna to ga ii na minna to ga yokatta  
demo mezameta asa dare mo inai n da ne_

_Even if I'm alone, I'll go on, even if it's tough  
I'll definitely take along the dream I had with everyone  
I'm glad to be with everyone, I'm glad to have been with everyone  
But on the morning when I wake up, no one is there  
_

Aku ralat. Aku tak melepaskannya pergi. Aku tak pernah memilih untuk membiarkannya pergi maupun menahannya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Dia menghilang tanpa bisa aku cegah. Membiarkan aku sendiri disini. Sendiri dengan segala perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatiku. Berulang kali aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Semua pasti terjadi. Aku tak bisa menentang takdir. Tapi tak bisa ku pungkiri aku merasa sedikit—kesepian. Mungkin kata itu yang bias mendeskripsikan kondisiku saat ini.

Disaat aku memiliki banyak kawan baru, yaitu para shinigami yang sama seperti Rukia dan aku, walau aku tak sepenuhnya menjadi shinigami. Aku hanya shinigami pengganti. Tapi tak menutup kenyataan bahwa aku bisa berteman akrab dengan Renji dan yang lainnya. Mereka benar-benar kawan yang menyenangkan. Namun, saat aku terjaga dari tidur lamaku karena kehabisan reiatsu, yang kulihat hanya Rukia, dan tentunya Ishida, Inoue juga Chad. Mereka yang setia menungguiku untuk tersadar dari tidur panjangku. Tak terasa hampir selama sebulan aku tak sadarkan diri. Sebegitu parahnyakah kondisiku? Aku tak tahu pasti. Yang pasti hanyalah kekuatan shinigamiku yang tak lagi ku rasa. Dan saat aku sadar, sesosok Rukia juga mulai memudar di mataku.

Semua telah pergi dari hidupku.

* * *

**Rukia POV**

_zutto asondereru sonna ki ga shiteta_  
_ki ga shiteita dake wakatteru_  
_umaretekita koto mou koukai wa shinai_  
_matsuri no ato mitai samishii kedo sorosoro ikou_

_I felt like we could just have fun forever_  
_I understand that I only felt that way_  
_I no longer regret that I was born_  
_Like the feeling after a festival, it's lonely, but it's time to go_

Hujan masih mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya. Rasa dingin yang menusuk mulai menghinggapi tubuhku. Dengan seragam yang sedikit basah aku masih menatapi hujan dengan tatapan gamang. Ku eratkannya kaki ke tubuhku. Didekap agar terasa kehangatan di udara yang dingin saat ini. Sesaat aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang kosong dihatiku, aku mengubah pikiranku pada hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Seperti apa? Tentunya bukan saat aku hampir dihukum mati di bukit Sōkyoku itu, ataupun saat perang musim dingin kemarin. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan saat aku merasakan perasaan lepas dan bahagia. Satu jawaban yang muncul.

Saat berada di dunia nyata.

Banyak benda-benda dan hal-hal yang aku tak mengerti ataupun tahu disana. Yang membuatku seperti orang bodoh dan menjadi bahan ledekan si bocah kepala jeruk itu. Aku juga bisa merasakan hangatnya pertemanan dan orang lain untuk bicara dan menganggapku setara. Tidak seperti disaat aku di soul society. Karena aku termasuk keluarga Kuchiki, lantas mereka—para shinigami lain—memperlakukanku dengan berbeda. Mereka seakan takut, atau segan. Aku tak tahu. Selalu ada bisik dan omongan di belakangku. Seakan aku adalah kuman yang tak pantas berada di sini. Aku juga tak ingin begitu. Aku juga bingung. Benar-benar masa yang sangat sulit.

Namun, keadaan benar-benar sangat berbeda ketika aku berada di dunia nyata. Semua terasa bebas. Semua terasa asing, namun nyaman. Aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri, tanpa harus takut mencemarkan nama baik keluarga Kuchiki. Meski pada akhirnya aku melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan memberikan kekuatanku pada manusia dan menyebabkan aku hampir kehilangan nyawa. Namun itu tak membuatku mencintai dunia itu. Aku tahu bahwa itu bukalnah tempatku berasal, namun dari situlah aku memiliki kekuatan baru untuk menjalani hidupku. Tegar dalam segala cobaan yang menghadangku. Aku bisa menghadapi masa laluku berkat dating dan beetemu seseorang yang memiliki nasib mirip sepertiku. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dari dirinyalah aku seperti melihat cermin besar yang memantulkan permasalahanku sendiri. Perasaan bersalah yang menggerogoti hatiku perlahan lenyap dan mampu ku hadapi. Semua berkat dia. Penyelamatku.

Dan kini, ia tidak ada.

Namun, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya. Aku bisa menjadi seperti ini berkatnya.

Ichigo..

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

_mou furikaette mo dare no kage mo nai_  
_mizutamari dake ga hikatta_  
_ikiteku koto sore wa tachimukatte iku koto_  
_sore ga wakatta nara ato wa fumidasu yuuki dake_

_Even if I look back, no one's shadow is there anymore_  
_Only the puddles shined_  
_To live on is to stand and fight_  
_Once you understand that, all you need is the courage to step forward_

Apakah mereka benar-benar pergi? Meninggalkanku?

Tunggu? Sejak kapan aku menjadi pesimis seperti ini? Aku masih memiliki teman disini. Mungkin karena merasa tak bisa menemui para shinigami itu lagi, aku menjadi begini. Merasa kesepian. Tapi, kenangan tentang mereka bisa mengobati rasa kesepian itu. Tentu mereka juga tidak ingin aku menjadi lemah hanya karena aku tak bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Yang harus aku lakukan adalah meneruskan hidupku yang masih berlanjut. Terus berjuang dengan segenap kemampuan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang penting di hidupku. Jangan sampai aku malah dikirim ke soul society karena tindakan bodohku yang ingin melindungi, tapi malah menghilangkan nyawaku sendiri.

Jujur, saat ini aku merasa resah. Atau mungkin, merasa takut. Dengan hilangnya kekuatan shinigamiku, aku merasa tidak tenang. Meskipun ada Ishida dengan kekuatan Quincy-nya yang bisa membasmi hollow atau mungkin ada shinigami yang bertugas di dunia nyata, tetap saja aku masih merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi dunia ini. Tapi, bukan itu yang dibutuhkan saat ini. Yang paling penting adalah apakah aku masih memiliki kebeanian untuk terus maju?

Dengan segala yang ku miliki saat ini?

* * *

**Rukia POV**

_hitori demo yuku yo shi ni takunatte mo  
koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to  
tatoe tsurakute mo samishisa ni naite mo  
kokoro no oku ni wa nukumori o kanjiru yo  
***_

_Even alone, I'll go on, even if I want to die  
I'll hear your voice telling me that I must not die  
Even if it looks painful, even if I'm crying in loneliness,  
Deep in my heart I feel your warmth_

Pikiranku kembali teringat saat aku berada dalam penjara menara putih itu. Detik demi detik terasa menyiksa ragaku. Seperti jika aku menutup mata sedikit saja, maka keberadaanku akan lenyap begitu saja. Tanpa ada sesuatu yang sempat aku lakukan selama aku masih hidup. Setiap helaan maupun hirupan nafas terasa berat dan sesak. Kematian menjadi satu momok yang benar-benar meruntuhkan ketegaranku. Apa aku akan mati? Dengan cara begini?

Ku eratkan dekapan di kakiku saat terfikir jika aku mati disaat itu. Di saat Sōkyoku akan menghancurkan rohku. Dan disaksikan Nii-sama yang disaat terakhir-pun tak pernah memandangku satu kalipun. Apakah ia tidak peduli padaku? Apakah aku benar-benar merusak harga dirinya? Mencoreng nama besar keluarga Kuchiki seperti lumpur yang mengotori setiap sudut di mata setiap orang yang melihatku ditengah-tengah keagungan keluarga Kuchiki? Apakah kematianku ini memang benar-benar menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaanku? Bulu kudukku meremang. Perasaan tak ingin mati menggerogoti jiwaku. Aku tidak takut. Tidak, ketakutan itu tak seharusnya ada.

Aku telah merelakan semua. Tak ada penyesalan. Semua yang harus terjadi biarkanlah terjadi. Seharusnya air mataku tak ku teteskan. Karena itu tak berguna.

Tapi,

Mengapa ia muncul?

Mengapa ia menolongku?

Mengapa ia tak membiarkanku mati untuk menebus dosa-dosaku?

Dan dengan arogannya mengatakan bahwa ia datang untuk menyelamatkanku dan segala perkataanku tak dihiraukannya. Apa ia tak tahu bahwa nyawanya juga dalam bahaya? Mengapa ia tak mengerti bahwa upayaku untuk menyuruhnya pergi dan tidak mendekatiku adalah untuk menolongnya? Untuk ia bisa selamat dan kembali ke dunianya tanpa ada hal buruk yang terjadi? Apa ia tahu rasanya kesepian? Rintihan hati yang sepi dan butuh pertolongan ini?

"Hhhaaahhh…." Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas, seakan beban yang berat telah lepas dari dadaku yang sesak. Dia, pemuda bodoh keras kepala bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, yang sekalipun tak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku dan selalu membalikkan segala perkataanku dengan ucapannya yang terkadang tidak memakai logika; hanya mengandalkan insting dan pikiran bahwa ia bisa, pemuda yang memiliki hati ingin melindungi semua yang berharga baginya. Pemuda yang telah membukakan pintu maaf untuk segala kesalahan dan rasa bersalah yang menghantuiku selama ini.

Pemuda yang membuatku merasakan kehangatan. Kehangatan perasaan seseorang yang peduli padaku. Kehangatan dari kebaikan hati seseorang.

Terima kasih, Ichigo. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih padamu.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

_hitori demo yuku yo shinitaku natte mo  
koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to  
tatoe tsurakute mo yami ni tozasarete mo  
kokoro no oku ni wa akari ga tomotteru yo  
***_

_Even if I'm alone, I'll go on, even if I want to die  
I can hear your voice, saying, "You mustn't die"  
Even if it's tough, even if I'm trapped in the dark  
Deep in my heart, a light has been lit  
_

Aku pernah merasakan saat-saat terberat dalam hidup. Seperti saat kematian ibu. Meskipun ayah sudah bersusah payah untuk menghiburku dan mengatakan bahwa itu bukan kesalahanku ibu bisa meninggal. Aku tak bisa menerima hal itu. Aku tang telah membunuh ibu. Aku yang telah melenyapkan matahari dalam keluargaku. Aku yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan Karin dan Yuzu, serta ayah. Aku yang menyebabkan tangisan dan duka juga luka di hati mereka. Aku yang menyebabkan semua itu. Aku pantas disalahkan. Aku pantas mati.

Namun, apa yang terjadi? Selama beberapa tahun aku memendam rasa bersalah itu, karena kehadiranmu malam itu, yang mengubah hidupku selamanya. Kau yang memberikan kekuatanmu padaku agar bisa melindungi keluargaku. Kau yang samapai harus mengorbankan nyawamu untuk orang tak dikenal sepertiku. Dan menanggung dosa besar karenaku. Dan semua itu lagi-lagi karena aku.

Tapi, aku sudah tidak selemah dulu. Aku tak seperti dulu yang hanya bisa termangu di pinggir sungai, berharap bahwa ibu bisa hidup kembali. Kini, aku memiliki sesuatu yang dulu tak kumiliki. Keberanian, dan juga perasaan untuk melindungimu.

Kau yang telah menghapus segala keraguan hatiku dan menggantinya dengan ketegaran serta pengertian yang selama ini aku butuhkan dari orang lain. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengerti dari sudut pandangku, tanpa berusaha mencoba lebih bijak ataupun menggurui. Kau mengerti tanpa aku harus mengatakan apa-apa. Kau paham jika aku butuh diselamatkan dari dalam, bukan hanya dari kata-kata penghibur, melainkan karena dorongan yang tulus.

Ia yang telah memberikan semangat baru untukku. Dia yang telah melenyapkan mimpi-mimpi burukku di kala hujan. Dia yang menjadi penerang hidupku. Cahaya bagi jiwaku.

Terimakasih, Rukia. Terima kasih untuk segalanya…

* * *

_megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida_  
_mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo_  
_me o tojitemireba dare ka no warai koe_  
_naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono_

_Turning and flowing along, time is transient_  
_What happened then? I can't remember_  
_But if I try closing my eyes, I can hear someone's laughter_  
_Somehow, that is now my most precious treasure_

**Rukia POV**

Aku sedikit termenung hingga aku tak sadar bahwa kini hujan telah berubah menjadi gerimis yang masih menitik, meski tak sederas sebelumnya. Saat aku mengedipkan mata, udara tak sedingin tadi. Aku meluruskan kakiku yang sedari tadi aku dekap dan aku merasa kakiku sedikit mati rasa. Wajar saja. Aku tersenyum kecil dan kini mataku sudah bertatapan dengan sinar matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit mencul dari balik awan kelabu.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang telah terlewati, dari saat aku pertama kali bertemu ichigo, hingga saat ini. Terasa sangat lama,namun juga sangat singkat. Aku tak ingat benar apa yang telah terjadi selama pertemuan kami. Terlalu banyak peristiwa yang terjadi. Dari yang sangat sulit hingga paling bahagia. Dari yang meneteskan air mata hingga membuat tawa yang tak ada habisnya. Semua kenangan yang kubuat bersamamu.

**Ichigo POV**

Ah, hujan akhirnya berhenti tanpa sepengetahuanku. Nampaknya aku melamun hingga tidak sadar bahwa rintik-rintik yang menerpa jendela kamarku telah perlahan-lahan berhenti. Suara tangisan kon juga tak terdengar. Apa mungkin ia tengah tertidur? Hah! Terserahlah.

Aku bangkit dari posisi berbaring menjadi terduduk. Masih kupandangi awan mendung yang lambat laun mulai tergantikan dengan awan putih dan sinar mentari yang menggantikan rintik air hujan. Tak terfikir olehku bahwa perjalanan hidupku, dari saat aku bertemu dengan Rukia hingga saat ini terasa amat panjang,namun saat diingat kembali, tak selama yang kubayangkan. Banyak kenangan yang kudapat dari kejadian selama ini. Untuk saat ini, aku harus melanjutkan hidupku sebagai manusia biasa. Kenangan bersama para shinigami, dan Rukia, adalah suatu pengalaman juga kisah yang tak tergantikan dalam hidupku. Segala kejadian hebat dan mendebarkan ku alami bersama-sama mereka. Tawa canda yang menyertai tak luput dari ingatanku dan itu menjadi satu paket kenangan dalam sudut hatiku.

**BOTH POV**

Dan itulah yang menjadi harta yang paling berharga untukku.

***T.H.E E.N.D***

**Please listen ICHIBAN no TAKARAMONO if you read this fanfic. Thank you. Enjoy.**


End file.
